


The Sick and His Lover

by foulplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sick!Renjun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulplayer/pseuds/foulplayer
Summary: Renjun terbangun dalam keadaan flu berat dan tubuh panas karena demam. Beruntunglah, Ada sosok Na Jaemin yang ia dapati begitu membuka mata.(Dan afeksi yang pemuda itu tunjukkan membuat Renjun berharap agar ia tidak segera sembuh, tapi tolong jangan beritahu Jaemin soal ini.)





	The Sick and His Lover

"Sudah baikan?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar pada suatu pagi yang dingin, di mana embun masih menggelayuti dedaunan, dan matahari belum menampakkan seluruh eksistensinya. Kediaman Huang masih begitu sunyi. Temaram, dengan seberkas cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari sisi jendela.

Dan di atas tempat tidurnya, Huang Renjun mengerang. Merasa terusik kala Na Jaemin menyingkap korden, membuat sisi wajahnya seketika diterpa oleh kemilau matahari. Ia berbalik, menghadapkan punggung pada pemandangan langit biru serta pohon ek yang dibingkai oleh jendela kamar.

Sementara itu, sekeping memori menghantam kepalanya. Jawaban dari batin yang bertanya atas presensi Jaemin di rumahnya. Ia ingat, sebelum pergi bekerja, ibunya mengatakan bahwa Jaemin akan datang untuk merawatnya yang sakit.

"Sama sekali belum membaik," Renjun berucap, suaranya serak karena dua hal; ciri khas ketika bangun dari tidur, dan flu yang mengganggunya.

Mendengar itu, Na Jaemin pun mendekut prihatin. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang sang kekasih, menempatkan satu tangan pada dahi si Huang yang panas, lalu menyisir anak rambut yang jatuh di sana.

"Demammu juga belum turun," kali ini Jaemin menelusuri pipi Renjun. Dan merasakan suhu sejuk dari peemukaan kulit Jaemin, yang lebih tua tanpa sadar menyurukkan wajahnya pada tangan si pemuda Na. Ingin mereguk lebih jauh kenyamanan yang ia dapat dari tangan Jaemin.

Perlakuan itu, telak membuat Jaemin tersenyum gemas. Ia hampir menjerit kala didapatinya Renjun; dengan mata terpejam dan bibir mengerucut tipis menyundul tangan kanannya, persis seperti perangai kucing yang ingin dimanja.

"Jadi, bangunlah sebentar, sayang." Jaemin merundukkan kepala,  mengecup sudut dahi Renjun (yang mana jika ia lakukan ketika kondisi sang kekasih sedang dalam keadaan prima,  pastilah akan berbuah rengekan serta dorongan kuat pada wajah), lalu kembali menempatkan jemarinya di antara surai lebat pemuda itu. "Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu. Makanlah dulu."

"Hngg ...," Renjun mendengung, mirip seperti mengisak. "Tidak mau keluar dari sini, dingin."

Jaemin memperlebar senyumnya, lantas membawa sebelah tangan yang bebas pada ujung selimut Renjun, bersiap untuk menurunkan fabrik tebal tersebut. "Tapi, kau harus makan. Ayo bangun seben-—"

Perkataan Jaemin terputus. Dua matanya sedikit melebar ketika mendapati bagian depan kausnya diremat oleh Renjun, kemudian ditarik pelan hingga ia membungkuk. Lantas, wajah Renjun terbenam pada ceruk lehernya.

"Aku suka wangi Nana~" Renjun berbicara dengan suara teredam, kemudian merambatkan lengannya ke punggung Jaemin, merengkuh tanpa tenaga. "Nana di sini saja. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Terselip nada manja pada ucapan Renjun. Dan dampaknya? Kini batin Jaemin meraung frustrasi. Jantungnya hampir keluar menembus rongga dada, takluk pada perlakuan menggemaskan kekasihnya—yang memang selalu berubah menjadi manja ketika sedang sakit.

_Ah, apakah terdengar jahat jika Jaemin ingin Renjun terus-terusan sakit?_

Berusaha mengendalikan diri dengan mengembuskan napas panjang, Jaemin meraih tengkuk Renjun, menariknya sedikit dan melayangkan kecupan lama pada pucuk kepala lelaki itu. Menyuarakan kekehan tanpa menjauhkan mulutnya dari sana. "Aku harus menyiapkan makanan untukmu, sayang. Kau juga harus segera minun obat. Aku janji tidak akan lama, oke?"

Ya ampun. Jaemin jadi merasa mereka ini sepasang kekasih yang hendak menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, padahal yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah mengambil makanan serta obat untuk Renjun yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter, lalu kembali lagi.

Meski Jaemin pun—sama sekali—tidak keberatan dengan dramatisasi itu, sih. Lagipula, kapan lagi Huang Renjun-nya yang galak bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu?

"Tidak mauu." Renjun merengek lagi. Kali ini, pelukannya pada punggung Jaemin mengerat. Jaemin berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di atas kasur, mencegah agar ia tidak menindih tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. "Nana di sini saja,  jangan ke mana-mana."

Sekali lagi, Jaemin menghela napas. Ternyata menghadapi Renjun yang sedang sakit butuh kesabaran lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Jaemin berupaya menekan keinginan untuk melakukan hal _binal_ pada Renjun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tangan Jaemin merambat, menyelipkan masing-masing di lipatan lutut dan punggung Renjun. "Ikut denganku ke ruang makan."

Renjun tidak memberi respons apa-apa. Tidak sanggahan maupun persetujuan. Ia hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaemin saat pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya seperti koala. Dalam keadaan terbungkus selimut, hingga tubuh Renjun yang memang berukuran mungil pun menjdi terlihat lebih kecil.

"Nah, bayi besar. Ayo kita ke ruang makan dan sarapan. Setelah itu minum obat, lalu kita bisa melakukan _cuddle_ sepuasnya sampai kau sembuh. Oke, meluncur~"

Jaemin berkata seraya beranjak menuju dapur kediaman Huang. Membawa sang kekasih dalam gendongan, sementara Renjun menjawab dengan gumaman tidak koheren. Wajah serta telinga yang memerah ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Jaemin. Diam-diam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Kalau bisa bermanja-manja dengan dalih sakit seperti ini terus, Renjun tidak keberatan apabila demamnya tidak kunjung turun—paling tidak, sampai nanti sore atau esok hari.

_Mungkin, ia harus lebih sering nekat menerjang hujan lagi._

.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiled!Renjun is a whole mood, breathe if you agree


End file.
